That Don't Impress Me Much
by TheYesBarrage
Summary: Alberto has a thing for Dolph, but Dolph just doesn't like him like that. What happens when Alberto shows up at Dolph's apartment unexpectantly


**A story featuring my second favorite ship ever. Dolph and Alberto which I'm probably the only person shipping this but I love it so much! I think it would be adorable as fuck. I like made a video of them together and the song I used would be great inspiration for a fic with them both so I decided to sit down and write this. Does this ship go over Dolph/Jack no that's my OTP but this is a close second. But enough of my dribble. I don't own anything or anyone as you know. Everyone is property of themselves and WWE. And the song, that's Shania Twain's. Enjoy :]**

"Dolph, you got more flowers." Vickie bent down and picked down the bouquet on the floor outside of her best friends apartment door. "I bet it's from Alberto." Vickie laughed and placed the flowers on the desk and Dolph sighed. Alberto has been trying to talk to Dolph for weeks and it wasn't that Dolph didn't think that Alberto was a great guy, he did but he felt he tried all too hard to impress him.

"Ugh again? When will he get the hint that I'm just not interested." Dolph shook his head.

"Oh Dolph, read the card at least." Vickie took the card off the bouquet and passed it to Dolph. "Read it aloud."

"Fine...nosy." Dolph stuck his tongue out at her. "It says beautiful roses for the most beautiful person I know...how corny."

"It's cute!" Vickie clapped her hands happily. "You should give him a chance."

"Why?"

"Because he's handsome, sweet, and seems like he'd treat you right."

"You forgot to add the point you find most important."

"What?"

"He's rich and has nice cars." Dolph laughed.

"Okay that appeals to me, but maybe you like simpler things."

"I do. I don't want to be pampered."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a man and not a puppy. He seems like he'd barely let me do anything without either following me around or waiting on me hand and foot and I don't need that."

"Well I'm sure if you talked to him he wouldn't baby you."

"I should...wait we aren't even dating Vickie!" Dolph shook his head. "Stop trying to make it happen."

"I'm not! But I'm telling you sooner or later, you are going to fall for that charm."

"Don't count on it." Dolph leaned back in his chair and shook his head. "Me and Alberto will never happen.

**=Later that night=**

The door bell was ringing off the hook and Vickie went out for the night leaving Dolph at home. He was trying to read his book but he couldn't ignore the obnoxious ringing anymore and got up and opened the door. When he opened it he saw Alberto and almost slammed the door in his face but Alberto stopped him.

"What is it Alberto?" Dolph asked and suddenly felt embarrassed he was in his grey sweatpants and slippers wearing his pink tshirt. He felt under dressed, not that he cared what Alberto thought of him or anything but still, he felt embarrassed.

"I was wondering if you'd come out with me. I got my Ferrari running and it would be better if I could be in it with you."

"No." Dolph shook his head. "I'm not even dressed."

"You are wearing clothes at least."

"But I'm not dressed up, you don't want to bring me out with you...I mean I know you like me and all but you have a reputation to uphold."

"As long as I'm out with you, I don't care what you wear or what you look like. You are truly perfect in my eyes."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Alright well thanks Bye." Dolph tried to close the door on him but Alberto weaseled his way into the apartment and Dolph just sighed and closed the door after Alberto came in. This was one of the times he wished Vickie stayed in the house because this could have been avoided if she was here, or maybe not because she seemed to want him with Alberto. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Just tell me why you don't like me?" Alberto asked seriously. "Am I doing something to offend you."

"No it's not you."

"Then what is it? You seem to be ignoring me."

"Because you are trying to hard to impress me. Do you really think I care about how many cars you have or the money you have or any of that."

"Yes because I can get you what I want."

"Are you dense? I'm not that vain. I just care that you'd treat me well."

"And I would if you give me the chance."

"Really?"

"Yes I'll do anything if it means I get to be with you."

"If you quit trying to impress me and just show me the real you, the real you behind all these cars and everything, I'll give you a chance. Besides, you are kinda cute." Dolph blushed.

"You think I'm cute?"

"I do."

"Well I think you're cute too." Alberto walked up to Dolph and cupped his face in his hands and kissed him sweetly. "I'll let you see the real me." Alberto smiled and hugged Dolph. "I just hope you'd like the real me."

"Good, I have a feeling the real you is amazing."

"I hope I am for you."

"I know you will be." Dolph smiled and kissed Alberto again. They kept kissing and didn't realize Vickie walked in but she cleared her throat to make herself known by clearing her throat loudly. "Oh hey Vickie!" Dolph pulled apart from Alberto and looked down.

"What did I tell you earlier?" Vickie laughed. "I knew you'd give in to that charm."

"Shut up." Dolph laughed and buried his head in Alberto's arm shyly.

"Well, I'm happy for you." She went up and hugged them both. "You better treat him right, you hurt him, I'll break you." Vickie told Alberto making a fist at him.

"Don't worry, I'd never hurt Dolph, it's the last thing I'd ever do." Alberto kissed Dolph's cheek.

"Good. I think I'll leave you two to talk." Vickie walked off into her room and Dolph just looked down shyly.

"I'm sorry about that, she just is happy for me." Dolph blushed.

"No it's cute really. She's a good friend to you." Alberto caressed Dolph's cheek. "Do you still want to go out?"

"No, let's just stay in and watch a movie."

"Whatever you want mi amor." Alberto put his arm around Dolph and they walked to the couch. They ended up watching a random movie on HBO and they soon drifted off to sleep. Vickie came out and turned out the light in the living room and smiled to herself. Just seeing Dolph sleeping with that smile on her face made her more than happy to know that her best friend seemed to be happy and it made her very glad.


End file.
